Discovering how to live life with a smile
by ella peyton
Summary: set 18 years after BD. a fire wiped out most of america. the cullens and jacob's pack come back to forks only to find a new wolf pack. seth imprints with a girl wolf. nessie falls in love, but not with jake... please read and review.


What if you were separated from your family, when you were 8 years old. What if you turned into a beast, a wolf of sorts. What if the world came to an end, but you lived it every day. Where would you go? What would you do? Who would you be?  
These questions and many more are only the tip of the iceberg, in the cold watery grave that is my mind. I've spent the last 10 years of my life wandering the earth. To scared to go back, to curious to stop moving forward. Curiousity has its perks though. I discovered things that I never knew were possible. Creatures that I never knew existed. I've come along way and I **never** intend to go back.

It's foggy and wet. Buts it's not raining. Just a typical day's weather in forks. Wandering through the forest with my pack it should be like any other ordinary day. But it's not. I should be enjoying the fresh air and the soft texture of the earth beneath my paws. But I'm not. I'm to distracted by the overwhelming scent that's slowly burning through my nose. I break away from the pack to investigate. I don't get far before I come across a monstrous house. Sharp and defined it stands in front of me. Talking to me. Mocking me. I feel as if I can hear it taunting,  
'How could you not see this Bronte?'  
'how come it took **this **long for the pack to discover me?'  
'why are you still here Bronte?'  
'go home,'  
'go home Bronte.'  
But I didn't listen. I never listened. And not just to inanimate objects. To everyone. Not to the pack leader Indiana Jezebel. Not to my best friend Biannah Deja. I'm my own person and I refuse to follow anybody else's rules, but mine.

I changed into my human form, manifesting a completely clean outfit of clothes. I chose a white tee with a red striped heart printed on the front. I matched it with a light brown high waisted skirt, a cute little straw hat and my favourite pair of gold havianna thongs. My hair was braided and it rested on my left shoulder. Manifesting was just a habit for me. It's like walking or talking. You just do it without thinking.  
I took a step towards the house only to stop in my tracks. Frozen in place as I heard footsteps approaching. My instincts were screaming at me to run. To do anything but stay here. But I didn't move. Something was holding me here. Not the earth, not gravity, but a person. A single soul binding me in place. There are no words to describe the feeling flooding through my body. It's intoxicating and I'm amazed that I'm still standing upright.  
It felt like an eternity had passed before he reached me. He looked gob smacked. Awestruck. Astonished. We stared at each other. Completely absorbed by the other's presence. He was tall but short. Filled out but lanky. He had the wonder of a child in his dark black eyes and I seemed to get lost in their depths. By the way he staring at me now I have no doubt that he feels the same. It's like some unknown force from outer space. Pulling us together. Joining us. At this exact moment in time I know that I'd do anything for this boy. Be whoever he wants me to be. Give up everything for him. I feel as if I know everything about him, and him about me. I raise my hand at the exact moment he does and we twine our fingers together wordlessly. I smile at him and he smiles back. I start to chew on my lip nervously, a habit I can't seem to shake. He stares at me questionly, eyebrows knitting together.  
"Seth!"  
A high pitched girly voice interrupted our private rendezvous and I was extremely mad at her.  
Who was this girl? What was she doing here? And more importantly, what did she want with my man?  
Seth spun around shocked by her presence. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out. More people were coming in our direction. I could here there footsteps thudding against the soft planes of the earth. The wind blew their scent towards me and my chest tightened painfully in response. Their smell engulfed me and I felt as if there were no escape. I ripped my hand from Seth's, turned around, changed into my wolf self, and took off into the forest. 


End file.
